Trespasser
by Processqueen
Summary: The truth about Max Cook and what happened. Includes: engine problems and a messed up captain.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter one - The basics of flying**

 _Captains quarters. Day 32 on board._

Captain Max Cook was eyeing himself in the mirror. His dark hair was pointing in all directions as usual, it refused to be tamed. He stroke his jaw and wondered if he should shave. He looked more older than he remembered, and more tired.

He was given the captaincy of the USS Trespasser a month ago. It was a new vessel type and one of the fastest one in the fleet. The vessel had unexpectedly lost engine power, several times, during the first month of testing and as a result he had been spending more time in engineering than in the captains chair. The chief engineer had propably seen enough of him for a while, and vice versa.

"Captain to the bridge" the communicator demanded. "I'll be there in five" the captain responded and quickly washed his face.

 _The bridge._

Cook came out the elevator and stepped out on the bridge. His favourite moments so far as acting captain. He loved beeing on the bridge, every minute of it. "How is she doing?" he asked, refering to the ship.

"We keep losing engine power." first officer Jane Hoss said with concern in her voice. Max was pleased to have her on board. She was more than qualified for the job, but sometimes she suffered from lack of self worth and doubted her abilities. But Max liked her.

"I thought the problem was fixed yesterday."

"So did everyone else, captain."

"We are scheduled to depart soon, we got to get this bird flying. I would hate to stay docked for much longer".

"Anxious to see the stars, Max?"

"Beats drinking coffee in the ready room".

"Every time." Jane smiled. She knew how eager Cook was to get away from Starfleet and all its bureaucracy and regulations. Max wasn't a fan of rules. Sure, he followed the chain of command. But not every time, he had been notorious for giving Starfleet officials grey hairs in the past.

"I'll go down to engineering and see what's going on". Max wanted to see for himself, it was after all his ship and crew. His responsibility if it goes sour.

 _Engineering._

The chief engineer greeted him unentusiastically, "Captain." Hans Olaus was studying user graphs. "It worked like a dream this morning".

"What's causing the problem this time?" Max asked.

"We are working on it".

"You are working on it?" Cook stated bluntly. "Can we expect it to run stable any time soon?" Max was displeased. He knew that the engineers where doing their best, but he was slowly growing tired of this situation.

Hans looked at his captain and grinned: "Maybe you could do a better job than me, Max".

"You know I have trouble telling the difference between a phaser and a scanner" Cook said. Both men knew it not to be true. In fact their captain was more interested in tech than most.

"How they ever let you out of the academy is a mystery worth investigating". Hans stated.

Both men studied the data in silence.

 _Ready room._

Max Cook was in the ready room, a cup of coffee in his left hand, starring at the monitor in disbelief.

"The ship's not ready." he stated firmly. "You can't send us out there as long as the engine problem exists."

"Captain, you have been eager to leave port."

"I know. But not with a crippled ship!"

"We have people at the academy that's waiting in line for a chance to take over for you." Ouch, Max thought. Not his command their not.

"We leave in a day." The transmission ended.

 _Later that day._

The crew was assembled in the ready room. "Your gonna love this..." Max started out, then continued: "We are leaving port."

"We have a malfunctional engine!" Hans stated firmly.

"We are going to stay in known space as long as possible to get you time to fix it properly, before we enter unchartered territory. That's the best I can do." The crew wasn't happy, he tried to provide some answers. "I heard they have people in _line_ at the academy, to get a captaincy".

Hans whizzled. "They wouldn't". I wouldn't bet money on it, Max thought. They just might.

"We have 24 hours left before departure". The first officer said and continued: "I'm sure we can get the engine up and running if we put all available hands on it." Max nodded in agreement.

"Hans, take as many people you may need." Max said. "And get some rest first, Jack can cover for you".

"You get some rest to." Jane said to the captain. "Your doing the night shift after all this." Jane was halfway through her day.


	2. Come fly away

**Chapter two - Come fly away**

 _The bridge. Day 33._

Max Cook could sense the excitement in the air. You don't join Starfleet if you don't live for flying. Five years in space, that's not for everybody. Five years anywhere can be too much. And if your in the wrong place, it's definitely too much. He knew...he quickly shoved the memory threatening to take over aside and concentrated on the now.

"Captain. We are ready for departure." the pilot, nicknamed Stick, informed him. "When you are ready, sir."

"Engineering, ready?" Cook asked over the com.

"Aye." Jacks voice confirmed.

"People, take her out." Max commanded softly. At last their where on their way. So long, earth.

The USS Trespasser left smoothly the dock behind. The dark vault of steel they where in was soon exchanged for the light of the stars. Max couldn't help but feel relieved. Space, how beautiful it was. He had almost forgotten. Almost.

"Good job, people". He heard himself say. It was like he wasn't there. Cook was once again mesmerized by the view. I have the best job in the world, he thought.

Lost in thought he was taken back to reality by his First Officer joining his side: "I figured you leave before my watch, you like to do this yourself. All systems are functioning I see."

"She's all yours, Jane".

 _Captains log. First entry._

The crew of the Trespasser have worked day an night on the engine problem. They seem to have solved why it suddenly loses power. We left for space, 12 hours before schedule.

I'm convinced that the ship has the best possible crew on board, for what lies ahead.

\- Captain Maxwell Cook -

 _The mess hall_

The captain figured he could grab something to eat when his shift ended. He was hungry. The portion of the day consisted most of protein sources. He gathered the food and headed for a table.

It didn't take long before engineer Jack Crowther joined him. "Hey, Jack. The departure went well."

"It did, the engine worked like it should for once. I think we finally figured it out".

"That's good news".

"So, people are in line at the academy?" Jack asked smiling.

"It's nice to be appreciated". Max said druly.

"Well, your not their favourite, Max. You get the job done, without any heroics. Their not going to tell your stories at the academy".

"It's my goal in life to become legendary". Max said laughing.

"Hope not. Starfleet has enough of heroes, and most of them are dead".

"Haven't got a deathwish, mate". Max stated. Max eyed Jack closely, something was going on behind this half serious exchange. "What's up with you, Jack?"

Jack looked at him, smiling. "It's Alice. She's pregnant. And she's working at the academy and I'm here. For five years". You could have taken her aboard, Cook thought.

Max said: "You'll sort it out."

"You think?" Jack looked concerned. "She throwed me out three months ago". That was news to the captain.

"Why haven't you said anything before?" Max asked feeling a bit hurt that his friend hadn't took the time to keep him in the loop.

"You have been working your ass of to get the Trespasser ready. I thought you had enough on your plate already".

"It's just a job". Max said, refering to his captaincy. Jack was eyeing him closely. "If you say so".

 _The captains quarters_

Finally some time alone, allowing him to relax a bit. Captain Cook hated to admit it to himself but the month had been tiredsome. He had felt the expectations about the new vessel type from Starfleet. His work was under more supervision than he was used to from his old captaincy at the USS Servant. That one had been one fine ship too, pity that it crashed on the surface of Kronos. Unconsiously he brushed the scar on his side.

He went to bed and closed his eyes. He had always trouble sleeping. Max was jealous of those people that could fall asleep almost instantly and didn't need to roll in bed half the night. Or in this case, the day.


	3. Smooth sailing

**Chapter 3 - Smooth sailing**

 _Captains quarters_ _. Day_ _39_.

Max woke up drained in sweat, the dream had taken him back to the bridge of the USS Servant and to the last day on board crashing at Kronos. It was a reoccuring dream of his. He stared at the ceiling for a while, and decided to neglect sleeping and change it for a shower. Any chance he had of sleeping was now gone.

He headed for the bridge. Cook was joined in the elevator by science officer Tom Packard. "Evening, captain. Got a good nights sleep?"

"Evening. I slept just fine".

 _The bridge._

The elevator doors opened and the captain greeted his fellow crewmembers.

"I could get used to this chair". Jane said half serious.

"Get of it". Max said as serious.

"It's all yours, captain. All systems are working properly, no disturbances."

"Good, I guess it's just smooth sailing for us then".

"Famous last words, captain?". The first officer chuckled. The exchange was interrupted by the science officer.

"Commanders, I'm intercepting a faint distress signal, could be Starfleet".

"Far away?" Jane asked.

"If I triangulated correctly, it seems to come from Klingon space."

"Any other vessels nearby?" This time it was Max.

"We seem to be closest".

"Alright, inform Starfleet. We are changing course". Max didn't like it one bit to enter Klingon space. But you have to do, what you have to do. And whatever transpired between him and the Klingons on Kronos, stays on Kronos. He hoped.

The first officer was studying her captain closely. The course change seemed to bother the captain, but she wasn't sure. Max was hard to read, and she hadn't served under him long enough to be sure. She made a mental note to discuss the matter with him in private.

"Aye, captain". The pilot and the science officer both said. If the rest of the crew noticed the light unease growing around the captain, was hard to say.

 _Captains log. Second entry._

 _We got a distress call from Klingon space. The ship made a routine course change to investigate. Starfleets informed._

 _\- Capt. Maxwell Cook -_


	4. Tell me your truth

**Chapter four - Tell me your truth**

 _Captains office. Day 40._

Max Cook was interrupted in his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Come in." he stated and put down the pad he was holding.

The first officer entered, asking: "You got a minute? I think we need to talk". Jane said. Max nodded.

"So..." Jane blurted out: "Is there something about us entering Klingon space that I need to know about?"

Cook chose his words carefully: "I may have or may not have a beef with the Klingons".

Jane waited for him to continue, when he didn't reply, she asked: "Want to share?"

"Not really".

"I think you should tell the crew on the bridge, they have a right to know".

"It's propably nothing".

"Why don't you let them decide?"

"It's a personal matter".

"A personal matter involving Klingons? Come on, captain".

Max was getting frustrated. "Enough!" He wasn't going to spill his guts to this lady. He hadn't even told Jack. And they had known each other for ages.

"You know that I could ask Starfleet".

"By all means, ask Starfleet, but this conversation is over. Get out!"

Max was pissed. But he wasn't proud that he had lost his cool and thrown his first officer out, this was bad for morale. And Jane would keep on digging. And the truth would come out. Shit, he needs to talk with Jack about what happened.

 _Later on._

"Max, you have pissed the lady of. I hear she is bringing havoc in the day shift". Jack said.

"Take a seat", Max heared himself say: "You need to sit down for this."

Jack went pale. "It's Alice, isn't it?" Max swore, how had he forgotten about Alice.

"No, Jack. It's not about Alice".

"Are you sick, mate?" Jack asked worried. This wasn't going well.

"Jack, would you just listen to me!" Max went on: "There's something I haven't told you about...hell, anyone for that matter."

"Go on".

"I crashed the USS Servant on Kronos".

"That's not news".

"Yeah, but I didn't tell you everything".

"Max...What are you saying?"

"To state it simply. I...may have been on a Klingon base making steel, a work camp really, as a prisoner and...escaped...I blew up the whole camp...and Klingon space is not...I'm not expecting a warm welcome." It was the hardest sentences in his life. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Klingon work camp? What do they _do_ with prisoners at..." Jack went pale. "Never mind, I have a vivid imagination".

"Jane got on to me, somehow. I...threw her out of the office".

"Mature of you, captain".

 _The bridge. Day 41._

"Try hailing them". There was no answer.

"The scanners show lifeforms on board". The science officer informed them.

The captain gestured he wanted a channel open and tried: "Unknown Starfleet vessel. This is the starship Trespasser. Please respond". Once again they where greeted by silence.

"On screen." The captain said.

In front of him was an image of the Starfleet vessel.

"Magnify." Max said.

"Aye, captain".

In the magnified picture you could clearly see the name of the vessel. It read: "USS Servant". Max went cold to the bone.

"What the hell?" Max said, walked as near the screen he possible could and looked again. Had he finally gone mad? He had waited for that to happen.

"Captain?" his pilot asked unknowing "Anyone you know?"

"It's my ship. I crashed it at Kronos five years ago. Stick, I suggest you get to full impulse immediately and get out of here NOW!" Max could hear the fear in his voice.

Stick did as he was told. The vessel gained full impulse. And lost power.

"Engineering". The captain called out, sitting down in his chair. "Jack, we need to get the power back".

"We are working on it as we speak. It seem to be a core related issue. What's going on?"

"We've got the USS Servant on screen". Whatever thoughts where running to his friends head remained unknown. There was no answer. Cook knew it was a sign of work beeing done.

Max commanded the crew to be ready when the engines back online. What the hell where they supposed to do while waiting beside the ghost from his past. Cook decided against all common sense.

"I'll take an away team. Stick, you have the bridge." His science officer gave him an displeased look. It occured to Captain Cook that he owed some explanation to his bridge crew. "If someone's going over to that ship, it's me." He said and disappeared inside the elevator.


	5. Five

_Transport room._

"Captain, I'll have to advice against it. Let me". The First Officer stated. It was always a bad idea to send a captain outside his ship.

"It's my mess, and my business, Jane. Besides I got Patrick and..."

"Me, with you." his science officer Tom Packard informed him about when entering the room. The captain wasn't going to argue, Tom was a good man. He nodded an approval while stepping on the transporter.

"Energize". The three men disappeared from sight.

"Bridge, contact Starfleet, I'll talk in the ready room". Jane was clearly the one that's been left out of the loop. She could also make it her business.

 _The USS Servant_

The away team energized in the transporter room.

"Eight people detected". Patrick noted. The odds weren't in their favour, the captain thought. But when had anything been in their favour.

"Where?" Tom asked.

"Distributed to the bridge and mess hall." Patrick stated. Could be a problem, Pat thought.

"We head for the bridge. And, hey, lets be careful." Cook said.

 _Ready room. USS Trespasser._

"It's necessary for the safety of this ship that you tell me about the USS Servant, admiral"

"It's Cooks old vessel. Crashed at Kronos. The rest is classified".

"Would you say that the captain could be in danger?"Jane pressed.

"Klingons resent him if that's what you mean. But Captain Cook can take care of himself and lead an away team. Although it's disturbing that his old ship showed up, since it was destroyed. The matter is worth investigating further by Starfleet. You stay out of this, Jane. Your one and only priority is the ship".

"Aye, sir".

 _Engineering._

"Engineering to bridge, we need to replicate parts. It may take some time".

"Understood". Stick said. "Captains left".

"Say again".

"He's on the USS Servant".

"You let him leave? The Klingons gonna have him for breakfast. He blowed up their whole base."

"What base?" Stick said confused.

"I do not know. Some base on Kronos".

"I'll check the database". Stick said. They where sitting ducks til they get the engine working. And besides, Stick was curious.


	6. The USS Servant

_The USS Servant_

"Captain, do you have a plan?" Patrick asked while they kept moving towards the bridge.

"We have to improvice". Cook replied, even though he knew that Patrick was a man that didn't do anything without weeks of preparation.

"I was afraid you'll say that".

Tom was using the tripod the whole time to keep track of the lifesigns on board.

"Look, we get in, confirm that no one is in peril and it was a fake distress signal and beam out of here. That's the least we can do. There cannot be a Starfleet crew on this ship because the ship went to dust, this must be a replica. Starfleet don't build new ones when captains mess up. You just get a transfer".

"Why would anyone bother to build a replica just to lure you here?" Tom asked. That was a very good question indeed, Captain Cook thought.

"What if it is the real thing?" Patrick asked. Tom and Max both gave a negative reply.

They where half way to the bridge by now. The rest of the journey they spent in silence, each of them, concentrating on what lies ahead.


	7. A ghost

**Chapter 7.** _First officers log._ _Our captain where doing something secret on Kronos. He seemed to be worried that he may have a beef with the Klingons, when we entered Klingon space._ _Our pilot, Stick, confirmed from the databases that their had indeed been some explosions on Kronos when the captain had last been there._ _I'm worried what it may mean for the crew. And what it may mean to the captain._ _\- First officer J.Hoss -_ _The USS Servant._

They where outside the bridge.

"Wait here". Cook said calmly. His own cool surprised him a little. If Tom and Pat where caught of guard by this, they managed to keep it to themselves.

Tom contacted quickly the Trespasser, to keep them in the loop.

Then the former captain of the USS Servant stepped inside. Whatever he thought awaited on the other side of the door was proven all wrong. There was no Klingons aboard. There was only ghosts.

"Gregory". They both had been captured by the Klingons. Had been forced to work in dangerous conditions, with equipment that was outdated and unsafe. Then it had happened. The Klingon on duty had shoved Greg in anger towards the melted steel. A normal reaction when you fall is to put your hands in front of you to dampen the impact. Greg had fallen with his hands first, followed with a part of his face in the melted steel before Cook had gotten a hold of his friend. He remembered the screams of agony.

"Max".


	8. The darkness beneath

**The darkness beneath - Chapter 8** Cook was running through a bunch of different emotions. None of them feeled welcomed.

"Sending fake distress signals nowadays, mate?" Max finally asked.

"I do not recall us beeing friends, Max" Greg stated.

"You suffer from some kind of memory loss?" Cook asked, feeling hurt that the friendship he felt, seemed not to be mutual.

"People tend to take their friends with them, when they leave." Oh. Yeah, that. Not his finest hour.

"There wasn't time. And not enough room in the shuttle. You would've done the same thing." Max didn't seem to convince himself with his statement.

Greg came closer.

"Why build a replica of the USS Servant?" Max asked.

"This is not a replica. This is your ship."

"It cannot be. It went to dust".

"Is this a replica to?" Greg waved a familiar looking book in front of him. "A 21th century book that claims that the reason why earth was never contacted by other beeings was because earthlings was most advanced among other aliens. Some night time reading of yours, Max, I believe."

"I was reading that, to get another history perspective."

"You, interested in history?" his old friend mocked.

"What is this all about?" Max asked annoyed.

"This is about, you and me, Max. And the time you pushed me in that melted steel. The time when you blowed up that whole base, and left your friends behind. This is when what is left of your old crew, gets to look you in the eye, Max."

"That is not how I remember it". Cook stated. There was something going on here that didn't feel right. Max couldn't quite catch the thought that was drifting away, getting fainter. Something felt wrong. Missplaced. Out of tune.

"Listen to yourself, Max. 'That is not how I remember it', your dismissing once again Captain, how your actions impacts other people, and how they experienced the same events". Greg said. "The other side of the coin, mate".

"You and me both know, that it was the Klingon guard that pushed you in the melted steel, and I...wasn't fast enough to get you out of there."

"Altered truths, Max. You where always good at living in denial. Nothing bad that happened was never your _fault._ Never your _responsibility."_

What are you saying?" Cook asked feeling more confused than ever.

"I'm saying that if you hadn't pissed that guard of in the first place, nothing of this, wouldn't have to take place."

"Oh, really, I'm to blame for everything? I'm the one that's causing you all the misery in your life, all of the sudden". Cook said, feeling cornered, his friends words striking a nerve somewhere. Maybe there was a little truth in his accusations. Maybe not.

They where interrupted by a transmission.

"Captain, we are green". Meaning the ship was fixed. Max felt relieved. One problem of his shoulders.

Max answered: "Noted."


	9. how it feels

**Chapter nine - How it feels**

Pat was getting restless.

"You think the captain is ok?" Pat asked the science officer.

"There have not been any disturbances coming from inside the bridge that would imply otherwise". Tom hadn't lost faith in his captain. "And the ship is working". Tom continued: "Try to stay positive".

 _USS_ _Trespasser,_ _bridge._

"Why does it take this long?" Jane thought out loud.

"I agree, it is well passed the time allowed for emergency protocols." Stick pointed out.

"Get a channel open." The first officer said and waited to speak. "Captain, what is your status?" she asked concerned.

"There is no emergency. We are leaving. Be ready to beam us out in five". Cook said, managing to sound a bit distracted. Jane and Stick exchanged glances. What was going on around here?

 _USS Servant_.

"Beaming out of here?" Greg stated. "What would the USS Servant be without its captain?" There was something in the tone of his voice that sent chills along Max spine. What had happened to his friend?

"Greg, whatever you think of me...people change." Cook stated. "For the better."

"Or worse". Greg said out cold.

Then the familiar tingling sensation of a transporter locking on to its target surrounded the captain.

 _USS Trespasser._ _Transporter room._

The away team materialized on the platform.

"What happened?" his first officer asked curious.

"Ready room in five." Cook barked out the order and left in haste, looking a bit pale. His past haunting him, threatening to catch up.

"Edgy." Pat said.


	10. Ten

**Chaper ten - The** **crew**

U _SS Trespasser. Ready room._

"What I'm telling you now is classified." Captain was eyeing his bridge crew.

"I had orders to get to Kronos on an rescue mission with the USS Servant. A scientist named Gregory Hayes was last seen on a Klingon work camp." Cook took a sip of his coffee. "We thought we had gone in undetected. There was an battle that we lost, ship went down hard." Max stroke his scar unconsiously. "I woke up, alone, hurt, with no crew. Got sent to the work camp. I'll spare you the details."

"What happened?" Stick asked.

"Well, I found Gregory. And there was an incident."

"What kind of an incident?" Tom asked curious.

"I pissed one guard of, and Greg came in between. Greg got pushed towards the melted steel, and took a dive, head first...I got a hold of him but the steel..." Max looked pained. "It's so hot".

"Not your fault, you know." Jack said.

"Anyway. We had years to plan the escape. But it went sour. " Max Cook hated himself for saying it out loud. "I was young, inexperienced, got stupid..."

"Max, what are you trying to say?" Jane asked, always clearsighted.

"I took the damn shuttle..." Max stroke his messy hair. "Alone". His statement was taken in silence. "Not my finest hour". Cook stated truthfully.

"Max, so you screwed up. Noted." Jack said.

"Remind me not to get stranded with you in some shithole" Pat said.

The captain continued: "Ok, so, what we have here is my old ship. Inside of it is Gregory Hayes, with some sort of plan to get back at me."

"Sounds fun". Hans said druly.

"Look, I got a bad feeling about this." The captain stated. "I thought it was a replica. But somehow it is my ship."

"It blew up, remember".

"I know...but there's...I can't get a grip of the thought, keeps drifting away...there's something more to it."

"What do you mean?" The ships doctor, Matt Liu asked.

"I think there's something that I can't remember. Something important. It has been bugging me for months."

"Max, I did your medical. And your fine". Liu said and filled in: "Although you have been sleepless". Cook waved his hand in a gesture that meant "Exactly".

"You sure it's not your guilt, nagging at you?" Pat asked. Cheerfull as always. You could always count on him to bring you down.

"Greg said something of me and him remembering things differently."

"Well, two people, two different views." Pat said. Cook hoped he would just shut up. He was in thought, trying hard to remember what exactly Hayes had said. It drifted of.

 _The captains quarters. Day_ 42.

Captains log. The distress signal sent was fake. It belonged to my old ship, the USS Servant. Gregory Hayes, sent it to lure me here for reasons unknown to me or to my crew.

I've had trouble remembering things that happened to me on Kronos. Something thats hidden to me now, is trying to get back to the surface again. The thought keeps drifting away before I catch on. Maybe a surpressed memory of some sort.

Hayes mentioned that we remember things somehow differentely.

\- Capt. M. Cook -

"Captain to the bridge" Janes voice sounded demanding, intruding in his dream. "Sorry, to wake you captain".

"Could it wait for an hour?" Max said head covered in blankets.

"We have a Klingon vessel on approach".

"Alright, I'll be there". What on earth was going on? Hope it isn't anyone I know, Max thought. He was growing tired of his aquaintances from Kronos.

 _The bridge._

Jane, this better be good". Cook said cranky and tired.

"We identified the ship. It's the one you fought with at Kronos. The records don't lie". Jane said, waiting an response.

"What? When did the universe start rotating around me?" Max whined.

"Since Kronos?" his first officer pointed out. Max grinned, "Sure hope not".

"Captain, we are beeing hailed".

"Lets see who it is. On screen."

"Captain of the USS Trespasser. You bring dishonor to your crew." A familiar face from his past. Max gestured to cut the transmission short. Tom nodded and complied.

"Shit." Cook said.

"Care to share?" Stick asked.

"I'll take it in my office." Cook just stated. Damn it with the captain and all his secrecy, Jane thought, and followed her captain into the elevator. Cook read her facial expression and said: "I want to talk to him alone. He's propably my best shot of getting some answers."

"How about Hayes?" Jane asked.

"I do not think he remembers either. He would have maked his move with me on board his ship already. I think Hayes was expecting this".

"I don't necessarily like that possibility, captain."

"Neither do I."

 _Captains office_

"Captain Cook, your memory tricks you." the Klingon said.

"Why?"

"What happened to your crew, captain?" Cook tried to remember. He found it hard to concentrate. His crew. His old crew.

"What crew?" he asked.

"Hundreds of people, where are they now?" the Klingon asked.

Cook tried to think. His head was hurting. "I do not recall".

"What kind of a captain, leaves his crew behind?" The Klingon words seemed to echo in his ears, getting fainter. The Klingon continued: "You are without honor". Cook thought his head was going to explode of the sudden pain. He needed to get to medbay. Fast.

He got as far as outside his doorway before he collapsed on the floor.


	11. Eleven

**Chapter eleven - Back on track**

 _Medbay. Day 43._

"Take it easy now, captain". The doctor surveyed his patient. Cook tried to sit up.

"I'm fine". If the room would just stop spinning.

"Lay down, Max."

"How long have I been here, doc?"

"Since last night. You collapsed in the hallway".

"Head hurt".

"Bridge to doctor. Any change?" First officer Hoss asked.

"He's awake. I'll do a physical on him now".

"I'll be there in ten". Jane said.

"Doc, I tried to remember. I thought about what happened to my old crew. I...can't...I don't..."

"Maxwell". Doc warned him. "Get some rest first will ya?"

"But..."

"That's odd. There seem to be nothing physically wrong with you. It makes me wonder about your mental health".

"Doc, you know what. I agree."

"That's a first." It worried the doctor that his captain was not offering a difference in opinion. It wasn't like him at all.

 _Later_.

"Captain's a mess." Matt Liu informed the first officer on arrival to medbay.

"Max, you alright?" Jane asked concerned.

"Fine." he stated. Jane had a hunch it meant the opposite.

"Did the Klingon sheed some light on the...matter?"

"It's the crew, Jane. I do not remember what happened to the crew. My head start hurting, as soon as I try to think about...It's like...something blocking..."

"Are you saying that someone or something wiped out your memories of the crew?"

"What crew?" Max asked. Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing. There he was, in the middle of a conversation, and forgot was been said.

"Max, try to get some rest. The bridge crew is going to find out what happened to you". Cook felt grateful.

 _Ready room._

"People, we need to track down the crew of the USS Servant. And fast."

"Why the urgency?" Tom, the science officer, asked.

"It's Max. He tried to remember what happened to his crew on Kronos and he collapses. Head hurts when he tries to concentrate on it. And he was talking to me about them, and then he asked 'what crew?'. If someone has influenced our captain, I wanna know who, what and why. "

"You think he's suffering from some kind of mind altering?" Tom said. "That narrows suspects down. There's hardly anyone that does that. It's to risky".

"Not only him, but Hayes to."

"Maybe their both going mad. You said yourself that almost no one does mind tricks anymore". Pat again.

"Not mad." Max said from the doorway.

"Doc let you out?" Pat again.

"I'm fine. Doc said himself that there's nothing physically wrong with me." Explaining his sudden departure from the medbay.

"You don't look fine". Cook starred at Pat and Tom was afraid he was going to blurt out something nasty.

"Captain's fine." Tom said. Thank you, Cook thought.

 _The mess hall._

Jack joined his friend at the table. "What's going on? We have two ships alongside us."

Max sighed. "Could we let it be? I could really use a break right now." Jack noticed that his friend had barely touched his food.

"Fine. When did you plan to tell me of your trip to medbay?"

"Jack. Not now."

"Max, when?"

"Could everyone just leave me alone?" Max stood up and left.


	12. Pow wow

**Chapter twelve - Pow wow**

 _Captains office. Day 44._

Max thought process was interrupted by a knock at the door. Inside came the Klingon commander and Gregory Hayes.

"We need to talk." Hayes said. "What do you remember?"

"That our ship was under fire, by you, that we crashed hard, I woke up alone at Kronos. That, you, pushed him, in melted steel, I barely got you up. That, I, took a shuttle and left you at the planet". Max said.

"What about the crew?"

"I do not know. If you try to think logically, they still must be at Kronos".

"Yes. Working." The Klingon said. "You've been fooled to not think about them."

"What about the explosions?" Cook said.

"A distraction".

"Where do you fit into all this, Hayes?"

"You and me, we haven't even noticed that my face is fine. Someone has wanted us to believe their story." Max looked at his friend. He saw indeed what he wanted to believe. If he looked really hard he could see that Greg was fine. "They wanted us out of here, your ship never crashed".

"What about my scar?" Max asked. "Fake to?" The Klingon nodded and said: "You have both been used".

"How about you, how do you fit into this?" Cook asked.

"I was under their influence too for a while. But it is time for the truth to come out".

"So Kronos never happened as we know it?" More a statement than a question. What a relief, Max thought. But many years wasted.

 _Later._

"You are telling me that your crew has been on Kronos the whole time?" The admiral sounded disbelieving. "If you can prove your theory, Starfleet will send a rescue team. You cannot command two ships. You can choose which crew you'd like".

"Fine, I'd like to stay on the Trespasser, sir".

"You have a deal. And Cook, you need to get through some psychological testing before you leave known space."

"Alright". Piece of cake.

 _The_ _bridge._

"What do you think happens when we find his crew?" Stick asked Tom.

"Nothing. He's not going to leave this ship. This is the fastest one in the fleet".

"What if someone can influence the captain? What guarantee do we have that we are safe? He got one crew stranded already".

"Because _we_ are not gonna let anything happen. We are not losing a captain nor crew". The science officer said with determination.

"Guys, I can hear you". Jane said from the chair. "I am leading the away team, a direct order from the captain. And you two just volunteered".

"Aye". Stick couldn't help thinking if it was wise to leave Max aboard.


	13. Away team

_Kronos. Day_ 46.

The away team, led by the first officer, had been lucky and managed to infiltrate the base undetected. It had almost been too easy. Jane was relieved that it all had gone very smoothly and without any incidents. She thought about what would happen if they where spotted, and run a plan b in her mind. She also concentrated on her surroundings, it could be invaluable information if things got sour. "Always look for an escape route", she could almost imagine hearing her fathers voice in her head. Her father teached at Starfleet academy. Her academy days had not been easy, she had not been given any slack, quite the opposite.

"There". Tom said. "It got to be them".

"Yep". Stick agreed. "What's our plan?"

"We need things confirmed. We need to contact them, try to get closer".

As the away team got closer the heat grew warmer, their uniforms felt as too much clothing. Sweat started to drip from their foreheads.

They also felt a distinguished smell of melted steel that started to penetrate their noses. Small particles of black dust where everywhere, covering all surfaces.

The steel flowed fast like a grey river in the drains. Its surface reflecting light.

Finally they reached the group of workers, that where gathered.

"Are you the crew of the USS Servant?" Jane asked, going straight to the point. She felt the urgency creeping around her skin, restlessness following close behind.

"Yes. Starfleet took their time". A man said.

"We are from the Trespasser, your captains new ship". Stick said.

"The captain is...alive? That is good news. We thought we had lost him."

 _USS Trespasser_

"Away team ready for beam up". Janes bright voice.

"Three to beam up." The captain confirmed. "Energize". His order was followed close by a confirmation from the transporter room. "Away team on board".

"That went well". Cook said to his bridge crew.

"Aye."

 _Ready room_.

"We found the crew". Stick informed his captain.

"How many?"

"74".

"That's a smaller number than I thought". Max said his voice much lower than usual reflecting silently over the news.

"I informed Starfleet". Jane said showing initiative. "Their sending a rescue".

"Good job. Your dismissed". Cook said, feeling an urge to be alone.

"Captain..." Tom asked from the doorway, before he left. "You ok?"

"I'm fine". Mourn he could do later, and feeling sorry for himself he had done enough of, on those long sleepless nights laying awake.

 _The bridge._ "Stick, get us out of here." A little voice, called conciusness, was telling him that he was running away from his problems, sweeping them away. But boy, it felt good.

"Aye, captain". Stick said from the helm, his fingers dancing all over the control panel, confirming commands. For a outsider it would have been hard to keep up of what commands where beeing pushed on and in what order. Stick knew the panel locations almost by heart and could anticipate his movements accordingly.

 _Day 47._

Captains log.

Starfleet rescue team is a day away. We changed course to the nearest space station, for me to undergo some psychological testing before leaving known space. I expect it to go well.

Even though I've been under someones influence for years, I feel confident our medical teams will find an answer like they usually do.

My first officer lead the away team on Kronos. I thought it was best that I stayed away to avoid unexpected problems if I was about to collapse again. Or worse.

Engineering was forced to replicate some parts. Hopefully we get some original parts from the space station, as they've been known to last a little longer.

\- Maxwell Cook, captain -

 _Day 48._

"Captain, we are receiving a transmission".

"On screen".

"I am captain Dan Jones of the ship the Morningsstar. The rescue went according to plan. The crew is on board, they are subject to medical attention as we speak."

"That's good news". He meant it.

"I hear that your crew are eager to get you back".

"Nah, I'm not leaving the Trespasser". Stick and Tom exchanged glances.

"Really, captain? Well, they propably have people in line at the academy." Max couldn't help but smile at this.

"I'm sure they have". He didn't remember any lines from his academy days.

"I'll leave you to it. Fly safe". Jones said.

"You to". Max gestured to end transmission.

"Your staying, captain?" Stick asked.

"That's the plan".

"It's good to have you on board". The pilot said. Stick was relieved that they didn't have to change captains in the middle of things. He had already served on one ship where an exchange had happen due to a promotion and it had been a mess. Old routines changed for new habits is never easy.The human mind liked it when everything stayed the same, Stick had noticed.

 _Elevator_

"Are we going to talk?" Jack asked his friend.

"About what?" Max said.

"About how you are doing?" Jack asked when the elevator stopped and let a crewmember in.

"I'm fine. Someone got to plant some memories in my brain that never happened, alter my thinking. And my old crew where for years stuck at Kronos. And their number is cut down to 74. And I'm fine. Not bothered."

"Max, no way that your fine".

"Jack, I have a ship to look after. Me having a breakdown do not serve this ship.

The crewmember stepped out the elevator. "Are you going down again?" he asked. Max and Jack looked at the panel, they had missed their floor. "Yes. We are going down". Cook said and pushed the button.


	14. chapter 14

Day 53.

First officers log.

Our Captain got permission to fly from the psychologists. I'm not sure how he pulled it together. I would be a mess in his shoes.

I'm glad to have him on board again, the crew seem to like him. Hope we can now have some normalcy around here.

\- J. Hoss -

 _The_ _bridge_

"Take her out". Cook said. The space stations docking port was slowly exchanged for the freedom of the stars. "Set course for our given destination, Stick".

"Aye, captain".

Cook waited for his ship to be well on its way before he asked to speak to the crew.

"This is your captain. As you well know, I have been experiencing some stress lately. I'm touched for all your concern. I hope we can now get back to our bread and butter and put this issue behind us once and for all.

We are now leaving for the outskirts of known space. Let us do some exploring, people. That is what we are all here for. Captain out".

"Quite a speech" Jane said.

"She is all ready for you." Shift change comes fast when your enjoying it.

"Go get some sleep, will you?" he heard when the elevator doors closed behind him. Food first, then sleep.

 _The mess hall_

Food in the mess hall had tasted good for once. He felt bold enough to taste their coffee. Max took a green bigger mug, filled it with black coffee, two sugars and cream, and headed for the scenery.

Cook drank his coffee standing near the window. Space looked good, the never ending stream of stars filling his view. Talk about never ending possibilities. More stars than you could count, more planets than you could visit, in a lifetime.

"Nice view, captain?" a liutenant asked walking by. Max agreed.

 _The_ _captains quarters_

Max had layed in bed for more than an hour before he had finally dozed of. He was sleeping like a baby when the whole ship shook and took a sharp turn to the right. "What the..." he quickly was on his feet, putting his clothes on, and contacted the bridge "Jane, what is going on?"

"Just some asteroids". Why on earth would anyone fly a starship near some asteroids? What was she doing?

"Asteroids?" he echoed. "I'll be there in three".

 _The bridge_

Max almost tumbled out of the elevator when the ship turned again to the right.

"Captain on the bridge".

"Report". Max said while on approach to his chair.

"Massive asteroid belt." Pilot said.

"Why are we in it?" Cook asked.

"It is the steering, sir. It will not turn to the left".

"That's a first". Max said and contacted engineering. "Bridge to engineering, report".

"A part broke in half and the pieces are now stuck, blocking steering."

"Get 'em out of there!" Cook commanded.

"We are trying." came the respons.

The ship shook again. "Damage report" Cook said.

"Minor hull damage." the science officer reported. The ship turned right.

"Go up". Max said.

"Trying. There's rocks everywhere". Pilot said concentrating.

"How big is this belt?" Cook asked.

"It's big". Jane said and showed a pad with data.


	15. chapter 15

_The bridge. Day_ _54._

"Your turn, Stick". the pilot said relieved that his shift was over. "Helm turns only right".

"You got to be kidding?" Stick bursted out, sitting down. The other pilot informed him of the events. "Great, just great".

 _Engineering_.

"You have to put something in between before you try to take it out." Jack told his team. "Here, take this pipe." he said and reached over the safety railing.

Cook was surveying the process from a distance. Not that he was much help, and he knew that most people would like to work in peace without him breathing down their neck.

"Max, we can handle this". Jack informed him.

"Alright". He could take a hint.

 _The mess hall_

Max grabbed a cup of coffee on his way to the bridge. It was going to be a long shift since he had not slept much.

He took extra sugar in his coffee just to be on the safe side. He didn't want to get caught sleeping at work. Maybe some sugar could give him the energy he needed.

 _The bridge_

"Captain, we have left the asteroid belt."

"Good job, Stick".

"Engineerings still at it". Max said sitting down in the captains chair with a cup of coffee in hand. "They cannot see the damage it's done before they get everything out".

 _Later._

"Engineering to bridge. We have located the fault".

"How bad?" Cook said anticipating the news.

"The whole left side needs repairs. We need to change the main parts".

"Alright, we are turning back to the space station". Captain said, not hiding his disappointment. "Turn...right" he said to Stick.

 _Space station. Day 55_.

"One dark beer". Cook said.

"Coming up".

Cook took in his surroundings. The bar had seen better days. And the company he was in had also seen better days.

"Starfleet captains, do not know shit". One guy informed him after having too much to drink.

"Yes, your right, I don't know shit". he agreed halfheartedly while looking out the window. He thought he had spotted someone he knew.

"Your a captain? You don't look like one." his current company commented.

"Look, I saw a old friend outside. Here, take my beer. You can pay me later". He said knowing that they'll never meet again, trying to shake of his company politely.

"Dark beer? You could have least bought me decent alcohol!" the man said when Cook left the bar.

Max headed in the direction his old friend was walking.


	16. first officer

"I thought there was someone following me". Frank Green said taking in his old friend in an big hug. "We thought you where dead." the first officer of the USS Servant said.

"It's good to see you, Frank".

"What happened to you? Starfleet said you have a new ship, the Trespasser. And that your not staying with us..." Frank started out.

"It's a long story. I'll show you the ship and fill you in".

 _USS Trespasser_

"You must have been living with guilt this whole time, I cannot imagine what it would be like". Frank said: "And not knowing what happened to you, that must be even worse."

Elevator door opened, Jane stepped in.

"Frank, this is my first officer Jane Hoss. Jane, this is Frank Green, first officer of the Servant. I ran into him at the station, giving him a tour".

Jane, observant as always, said: "Max, have been filling you in?", before she said: "It is nice to meet you".

"Yeah, he told me all about it. Must be hard on him".

"Yes, he puts up a good facade but people know he isn't ok".

"Would you mind, I'm standing right here." Max said. "And I'm fine".

"'I'm fine', usually coming from you means that your not". Frank said.

"I've noticed the same thing". Jane said. Maybe it was not a good idea to have these two meeting Max thought. He felt briefly like they allied against him.

 _The mess hall_

"Starfleet is promoting me, in your absence, to captain." Frank paused. "I'm not feeling ready for the chair".

"I do not think anyone is, you just have to deal with it as it happens". Cook said.

"How?" Green asked.

"Well, shit, like you deal with things that life throws at you..." Max said: "I'm not the one that can give you the answers, you have them already." Paused, and then continued: "I sound like a bad make-life-better guide."

"The food could be better". Frank said, chewing.

"Wait til you taste their coffee, it makes the spoon stand straight up, it's so bitter". Cook said taking a sip.

"Captain to engineering". Jack called.

"Be there in ten". To his friend he said: "I'm sure you find your way out without me, I got to check on the repairs."

"Go. Duty calls". Frank said, gesturing for him to leave.

"Good luck with the Servant". Max wished before he left.


	17. Chapter 17

_Day_ 60.

First officers log.

Steerings fixed. We've been on our way for a couple of days. It's hard to say when a day ends and a new begins out here. Without the work schedule I couldn't stand it. It tells me when to work, when to sleep, when to eat.

The crew has started to get a routine that they keep following. Alfa and beta shift has their own work routines, sometimes it can cause disagreement. I asked the crew to file their complaints to me, I'll then decide if it's worth the captains time and effort. It seems to work well that way.

\- J. Hoss -

Captains log.

We have made a slight course change to avoid going anywhere near the asteroid belt. It's just smooth sailing from here.

For some reason, the crew don't complain much and seem fine with everything. I suspect the first officer has something to do with it. She has propably asked that they leave me alone. I'm fine with either way. Hope it don't get to be a burden for Jane.

\- Max Cook -

 _Day 82._

"Captain, we are ready to enter unchartered territory." Jane informed him from the bridge.

"Noted". Max said from his quarters. He put down his book when communications went on again.

"This is first officer Jane Hoss, we leave known space and go towards the unknown. Captain Cook and I, are convinced that we have the best possible crew on board for what may lie ahead. First officer, out". Jane talked to the crew. Max thought it went well, he usually did the speeches.

 **Authors** **note:** Because of...life... interfering with my writing, I chose to end it here, before the adventure really even started. When things quiet down I plan to continue this and introduce you to the bad guy. And some action coming up too (at last). Bare with me, folks.


End file.
